The Legend Of StrawHats
by oren1106
Summary: What Happens when Link is sent into the grand line? will he survive? will The Straw Hat pirates stand a new enemy? Find Out Soon!
1. A Stranger On The Ship

The Grand Line's water was calm; fish were swimming calmly as the wind was blowing. The sky was clear of clouds, and the birds were flying calmly. Until a pirate ship broke the silence. "AHHH! WHAT A NICE DAY!" yelled Luffy, from the ship's cabin.

"Luffy, give me a break, and be quiet for two minutes…" said Zoro, tiredly.

"Oh, C'mon Zoro, Look how nice it is today!" said Luffy, turning to Zoro, that was sitting and trying to sleep.

"Since when do **You **care about the weather?" asked Zoro.

"Um… it's a tricky question…" said Luffy.

"YOU MORON! WHAT'S SO TRICKY ABOUT IT?!" yelled Zoro.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP FOR FIVE SECONDS?!" yelled Nami, the Ship's navigator.

"Oh, hi Nami!" said Luffy, turning to her.

"Naaaaaaami! I made you some coffee!" said Sanji, popping his head out of the kitchen.

"Oh, for god's sa-" Nami couldn't finish her sentence when someone fell from the sky right into the ship. **CRASH!**

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" screamed Chopper and Ussop, from the other side of the ship.

A teenager in Green tunic was smashed on the floor.

"Is he dead?" asked Luffy.

Chopper came to see what is going on. "God, What happened to him?!" he asked, as his eyes grows wider in shock. "Wow… he's still alive…" he said.

"Hey, look what I found on his belt!" said Nami, holding a bag of rupees.

"Is there's any money in there?" asked Luffy.

"Nope, it's even better…" said Nami with a big smile.

"It's full of gems." She said.

"And what's up with his sword, If he's dangerous, we better disarm him." said Zoro.

"Wow! Look at all of these items!" said Ussop, holding the boy's item bag.

"Let's see… a bow, an arrows, a lot of weird masks, weird crystals, and, look at **this** thing!" he pulled an Ocarina from the bag.

"I think we can play music with it…" said Nami, as she stared at the item.

"Oh! Cool!" said Luffy, and grabbed the Ocarina from Nami's hand.

"Hey, there's a fly in this bottle!" said Ussop, holding a bottle. He opened it, and let the fly out. It started going in circles around the teenager, and a red sparks was getting out of it. The boy was starting to wake up.

"He's waking up!" said Chopper in surprise. The boy was sitting now. His brown hair was covering his eyes, he brushed it away.

"Wh… Where am I? Asked the boy.

"You're in the Straw- Hat Pirates' ship, and **We **are the ones who need to get some answers…" said Nami.

"So first question is… what is your name?"

"My name is Link…"


	2. Who Are You?

"Link… That's nice… and what the hell are you doing on The Going Merry?" asked Nami.

"I… I really don't know…" said Link, confused.

"C'mon Nami, why **should** he know why did he fell from the sky into our ship?" asked Ussop.

"Anyway, we better disarm him." Said Zoro, ignoring Ussop and Nami.

He held Link's Master Sword, and pulled it. It shined blue at the sun's light.

"What **is **this sword?" asked Zoro, wondering.

"HA HA! This thing **does** play music!" said Luffy, holding Link's Ocarina.

"Huh? What? Hey, give me that!" said Link as he noticed the Ocarina in Luffy's hand.

He stood up. "Give… it… NOW!" yelled Link. Luffy didn't look like he cared.

"I'm talking to you!" said Link. "Give me the Ocarina, or it will end bad!" yelled Link.

"Ohhh… so **that's** what it is… I always wanted an Ocarina…" said Luffy, talking to himself.

Link now was really pissed off. "GIVE… ME… MY… **OCARINA**!" he yelled, and dashed against luffy.

Nami pulled her Staff, but knocked off balance before she could use it. So have Ussop. Chopper didn't move, he just stood there, not doing anything. Link punched luffy's face, and the Ocarina flew away from his hand and Link catch it. Link punched him again, and again, and again, Luffy stepped a few steps away. "GOMU GOMU NO… PISTOL!" yelled Luffy, and sent his fist toward Link, and his arm began stretching into a distance of five meters long. Link dodged, and kicked Luffy's jaw. Luffy turned at a full circle, and faced Link again.

"GOMU GOMU NO… GATLING!" he started punching Link really fast, so fast, that his arms looked like a blur.

"GOMU GOMU NO… BAZUKA!" yelled Luffy. as he sent his arms backward, and after two seconds, pulled them toward Link. He hit Link's stomach, and sent him into the water. Link pulled his Ocarina and focused, he started playing the Song of Time. Then, time got backward with every voice the Ocarina played. He got back to where he was 4 minutes ago, sitting on the cabin, but this time, he had his Ocarina.

"Anyway, we better disarm him." Link heard the Sword Man's voice.

He saw how Zoro was staring at his Sword "What **is **this sword?"

"Hey, Zoro, what do you got there?" asked Luffy.

"His Sword, I never saw something like it before." said Zoro.

"Well, he doesn't seem to be a bad guy, give him his Sword back." said Luffy.

"Okay." said the Swordsman.

He handed the Sword to Link. "Hey, Link!" said Luffy.

"Hm?" asked Link, turning around to Luffy.

Wanna join my pirate crew?" asked Luffy, with a big smile."


	3. The Zora Mask

"Wait, what?" asked Link, confused.

"Do you wanna join my crew?" repeated Luffy.

"No." said Link.

"Oh, that's Okay. You can stay here, if you want to." said Luffy.

"I don't see anywhere else to go… so I guess I'll stay here for now." said Link.

"Um, Luffy, who is this guy?" Asked Sanji, a he got out of the kitchen with Robin.

"This is Link. He will stay here for a while!" said Luffy.

"Oh, great, another guy I have to feed…" sighed Sanji.

"That's Okay, I'm sure he would be a helpful member." said Robin.

"Oh, but he's not a member." said Luffy.

"Oh, never mind." said Robin.

"Well, why won't you tell us about yourself, Link?" said Sanji, sitting next to Nami.

"Yeah! A story!" said Luffy, excited.

"You look like a traveler… am I right?" asked Zoro, looking at Link.

"Well, not really, in my home, Hyrule, people know me as the Hero of Time…" said Link.

"Hero of Time? Sounds stupid." said Luffy.

"Well, anyway, it's been seven years till the last time I had an adventure…" said Link, ignoring Luffy.

"Really? What happened there?" asked Luffy.

Link told the StrawHat crew about Majora's Mask, Zelda, Ganondorf, and the Ocarina of Time. "Cool! That sounds pretty awesome!" said Luffy.

"Well, that's nice, now, if you guys want to eat something today, we better start fishing." Said Sanji, holding four fishing rods.

"Ohhhhh…" sighed Luffy, as he, Ussop and Chopper, as they dragged their legs heavily. "Hey, Link! You better come fishing too!" said Ussop, turning to Link.

"Fine, but I'm not going to use a fishing rod." said Link, as he pulled his Zora Mask out of his bag. He putted it on his face, and felt a sharp pain, as the bones on his body were changing; he felt his arms stretching, and his back growing taller. He collapsed on the cabin's floor, for a second, and then stood up. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes. "What the hell just happened…?" Asked Nami, shocked. Link turned to the sea, and jumped. He dived into the water in full speed, Luffy could hear the splash, two minutes later, Link climbed back to the ship's cabin, and twelve fish was in his hands. He dropped them on the cabin's floor, and held the sides of his face. He pulled, and transformed back into human, and the Zora mask was lying in his wet hands. "Wow… just… Wow…" said Sanji, barely believing his eyes. Nami stared at Link for a couple of minutes, and then turned around. "Ok! Now I can make a lot bigger dinner then I thought!" said Sanji, collecting the fish from the floor. When something hit the side of The Going Merry. They flew to the other side of the cabin, and slammed on the floor. They noticed that a big ship was in front of them. The Ship's flag where black, and the symbol on it was familiar to Link, there were a big Triangle made of three little Triangles. But Link noticed that the Triforce on the flag was different from the one he knew, it was red…


End file.
